EZ 2 Plez
by Noxialis
Summary: - 4851 - Part of Candy Hearts Series II - Give a Spanner a project and he'll be happy for hours. Give a Spanner a Shouichi, and he'll be happy for life.


**Title:** EZ 2 Plez

**Pairing:** Shouichi/Spanner

**Summary:** Give a Spanner some projects, and he'll be happy for a while, but give him a Shouichi, and he'll be happy for life.

**Notes:** I own nothing.

* * *

Spanner was bored.

Everything had been so exciting a little while ago, and he always had something to do. There were things to be built, modified, and fixed. But now that Byakuran had been defeated, he felt like there was nothing to do. He and Gianni had fixed the base and the Vongola children had gone back their time, replaced by their counterparts from this time.

There had been a lot of shock going on, but Spanner and Shouichi were easily accepted by the Tenth, and everyone else followed his decision.

Except now that everything had died down, Spanner had nothing to do.

He huffed in his chamber, idly pouring his lollipop mix into the moulds. Having nothing better to do, he had spent his time working out more flavours, but he was starting to run out of ideas.

He heard a faint knocking at his door and stood up, lollipop sticks in hand. "Coming, coming." He said, though it didn't sound like the person on the other side of the door was in any hurry. He opened the door, a little surprised to see Shouichi standing there.

"Hello," Shouichi said, obviously a little uncomfortable and nervous. "I just got out of a meeting with the Tenth, and I didn't have anything else to do, and I remembered you looking a little bored recently, so I thought that maybe you could use some company or something like that?"

Spanner blinked momentarily at the rapid speed of the words that came out of Shouichi's mouth, but smiled and opened the door further. "Sure," he said, waving Shouichi in with the hand that held the sticks. "I was just making some more lollipops."

"T-then I will help!" the bespectacled man said, his nervous mood lifted as Spanner handed over the sticks. Shouichi walked in and knelt down in front of the moulds while Spanner closed the door. He turned around to see Shouichi carefully placing the sticks into the mixture, pressing down to make sure the end of the sticks were fully immersed.

Spanner smiled and sat behind the other man, wrapping his arms around Shouichi's chest, startling the man. But he relaxed into Spanner's grip and when he was finished with the moulds he brought his hands up to rest on Spanner's arms.

"What do you want to do now?" Shouichi asked, fingers rubbing gentle circles in the fabric of Spanner's sleeve. The blonde man hummed contentedly.

"Don't need to do anything." He said, tilting his head down until his chin was resting on Shouichi's shoulder.

"Eh? But you've been restless recently." Shouichi said, turning his head around so he could see Spanner's face, his nose bumping into the other man's forehead. Spanner smiled and squeezed Shouichi a little tighter, nuzzling his shoulder.

"It's fine," he said, raising his head to give Shouichi a peck on the cheek. "Because it's time spent with you. I can never get restless with that."

Shouichi's face burned as red as his hair and he turned his face around the other way, tucking it into his other shoulder. Spanner chuckled and kissed the nape of his lover's neck, loving the brilliant red it had become as well. They remained that way for a few moments while Shouichi let the colour in his face die down. He then turned his head back around, pressing his mouth against Spanner's forehead.

"You're so embarrassing…" he mumbled against the other's skin. Spanner smiled and lifted his head, taking one arm away from Shouichi's torso so that he could slip the other's glasses off his face, folding them up with skilled fingers and set them down next to the lollipop moulds.

"But it's fun that way." Spanner said, an amused light in his eyes before his closed them and pressed his lips against Shouichi's. The other man easily closed his own eyes and kissed back, wrapping himself up in Spanner's embrace and returning it wholeheartedly.


End file.
